Valentin
Personality Valentin is a suave, hard-working Louisiana native, who takes the time to relish the good things life has to offer (Joie de vivre), vivacious in her own way and enjoys wooing women (single or married). She enjoys meeting new people and befriending them. If you’re new to the city and have no place to go Valentin will make sure you’re taken care of and feel safe. Loyal and protective, if you mean something to Val she’ll put her own life at risk to make sure no harm is done to whomever she’s protecting. But everyone has their flaws, on bad days Valentin can become short-tempered, defensive and aggressive. Abilities Being a Raugarou, Valentin has the ability to transform herself into a monstrous anthropomorphic wolf-like creature with midnight black fur and blood red eyes. As a natural born Raugarou she isn’t restricted to shifting during the night or the appearance of a full moon, yet she does have a hard time controlling the feral mind of the beast within during a full moon. Even while glamoured, on the night of a full moon Valentin will act more primal (animal-like) and has a limited vocabulary. In her beast form, Valentin has supernatural agility, durability (Still feels pain), endurance, leap (can jump incredible distances and land safely ( which took years of training to perfect), reflexes, senses (night vision), speed, and strength. Untransformed Valentin retains some of her monster abilities though lessened compared to her beast form, which allowed her over the years to work odd jobs. In both forms Valentin has the ability to heal faster than normal humans, though it is not instant healing and depending on the severity can take a couple of weeks to fully recover. Being an apex predator in mind and body, she retains predatory instincts which allows her to be well rounded in hunting and tracking though she tends to use these abilities for wild animals to help sedate the natural hunger for raw meat. Though she prefers to keep her nails short for reasons, Valentin has the ability to retract her claws to help her cut things, or fight. Weaknesses: Her Left Eye - Though Valentin’s left eye is still intact, she does experience black spots and occasional light sensitivity. Full Moon - The transformation is involuntary and painful, and though she has the ability to use her glamour, Valentin isn’t all there. Quick to rage and throw hands with anyone who looks at her strangely, she also has lower intelligence and limited vocabulary. Tends to be standoffish and territorial. Wolfsbane - She’s allergic, if ingested wolfsbane will cause Valentin to have severe seizures. Being punched/flicked in the snout (nose) - It hurts, and will stun her for a small period of time as she stares at you like a deer caught in the headlights. Glamour - Val is able to change from human to beast (vice versa) like an expert without the need of a glamour. When she does need to use her glamour she’s okay at it, if need be she could maintain her glamour (Not during a full moon) for 3 days before needing to take a break. During the full moon Valentin is UNABLE to change back into her human History (Warning!! there are multiple mentions of non-consensual intercourse in this History lesson and I apologize in advance) “Ignorance breeds fear and hatred.”- P. C. Cast and Kristin Cast, Betrayed The history of the LeFleurs is complicated, fueled by violent tendencies towards those who are unlike them. They were once a respectable French noble house that colonized Arcadia, only for the name to be muddled and defiled by one bad seed and that seed was Gabriel LaFleur. At the age of 18, Gabriel LaFleur joined the French and Indian War, siding with the French, even though he detested Native Americans. Even partaking in unsavory acts against Native American women, which his allies turned a blind eye to. At the end of the French and Indian War in 1758, Gabriel along with his other siblings were deported from Arcadia back to France. In 1760 was the birth of his first son, Lucien LaFleur only to be followed by another son, Abel in 1762. In 1763, Gabriel was given the opportunity to migrate back to America by the Spanish Government. Seeing this as a way to better this financial situation, he packed up his family and moved to Louisiana to start a new life and to put down his roots. Gabriel LaFleur passed away in 1781 leaving behind his two adult children to pass on his legacy. Unfortunately one of them would lead his father’s legacy into the ground, Lucien the eldest of the boys inherited his father’s hatred for those who weren’t like him, those who weren’t white. Abel shared the same views but he wasn’t as violent, or savage as Lucien was. One day, it seemed like Lucien had bit off more than he could chew. Slighting a very powerful Voodoo Witch, who placed a blood curse upon Lucien, seeing it fit that a savage of a man was better suited to become a monster. A grotesque, wolf-like monster with fur as black as night, and eyes as red as the blood he would violently cough up every night as he shifted into the beast. His judgement is being clouded by anger and the primal hunger for blood. Unable to discern friend from foe, Lucien killed his own brother and mother on a full moon night, only to realize the crime he had committed after waking up covered in blood and tattered clothing. In a panic, he fled deeper into the Bayous towards the South closer to the Red River. Over the decades, the children of Lucien learned how to control their primal side and formed a close pack with one another allowing the eldest Raugarou to rule over the family. Val’s beginning wasn’t too pleasant, her mother was taken advantage of by a rebellious young man who saw his crime justified as Val’s mother was intoxicated and obviously wanted to be seduced. Being raised by a single mother was rough but they were able to rely on the kindness of the people around them. At the age of 10, Valentin knew she was different from her mother, being born to a witch Val should be capable of performing magic, but with every attempt the results were unsuccessful. The young child would find the answer to her question when one day, a man came asking for her mother, turned out that the mysterious man was her father. By the order of the Eldest LaFleur, Samauel was sent to claim Valentin for the pack after hearing rumors of a Houma child with deep green eyes similar to the ones of the LaFleur family. At first Valentin was adamant on staying with her mother and not going with her father, but with some comforting from her mother and a promise that she would be able to visit whenever she wanted, Val set off with her father to become apart of the LaFleur pack. Even though they were family, Val knew that she didn’t belong, though she looked like them in monster form, in human form she stuck out. They even looked down upon Valentin, spoke down to the child, giving her strange looks whenever they pleased. The only one that showed her a bit of kindness was her older half brother Sebastian, and she stuck close to him. Valentin grew up into a suave charming young woman who enjoyed befriending people and wooing the ladies. Also helping out her mother whenever she could, finding it relaxing being away from the LaFleur house and their silent judgement. In 1941 at the age of 18, Valentin joined the military to follow after Sebastian who enlisted when America joined the fight in WW2. Though it wasn’t easy, Val had it better than most women in the military, being 6’3 ft and built like an ox with the ability to lift more than a man no one with common sense wanted to get on her bad side, but she was also useful. Being trained as a combat medic, Val’s job was to help stabilize wounded soldiers on the battlefield and carry them to safety, earning the title of Valkyrie from her CoC (Chain of Command). Sebastian and Valentin would see each other for the last time in 1943 during the Invasion in Italy, Valentin’s squad was tasked to support multiple division of the allied forces. In a charge, Valentin watched her half-brother be riddled with bullets. Not caring for her own safety and under heavy fire, she ran to his aid attempting to perform CPR upon him only to watch the life drain from his eyes. The words “Laissez les bon temps rouler..” a last message upon his lips, as he gave her a soft smile. After the war and returning home without Sebastian, Valentin was shunned by the pack, her father bitter that his favorite son was gone and not the halfling. Tired of being treated like she was nothing, Valentin left. Though keeping the last name in spite, it was time for her to show them what she was made of.. To live her life to the fullest. Moving to New Orleans, Valentin worked a series of odd jobs to help sustain herself as well as helped other immigrants (humans and monsters) feel welcomed. Occasionally she would return home to Pinelight to check up on her mother, during one of her visits Mama Verdin told Val about a new monster bar named La’Lune that was opening up soon and suggested to apply for a job. Seeing this as a great opportunity, Valentin applied to be a security guard seeing at it one of the open positions that they were looking for .Who wouldn’t want a buff woman working at their establishment? Likes & Dislikes Likes * Listening to music * Pretty Ladies * Drinking with friends * Food! Any.Type.Of.Food * Nighttime runs * Being pet underneath the chin or behind the ears * Learning new things Dislikes * Being lied to * Being called a dog * Losing her Temper * Foul Odors * Muzzles * Bitter candy * When her eye acts up * Her father Trivia * Valentin is mixed, her father (Raugarou) is Cajun while her mother (Witch) is Houma (Native American). * Even though her mother is a witch, Val has no magical capabilities whatsoever though she can read/understand the Theban alphabet. * She picks up languages fairly quickly. Val currently speak 5 different languages fluently and 2 dialects (French (Louisiana Creole & Houma-French), Spanish, Italian, English, and Serbo-Croatian) * The scar on her face and eye was given to her by her father after a bitter argument. * Has never been in a long term relationship. * Valentin has minor PTSD. * She wears a pair of dog tags, if you get a look at them, you’ll notice that they aren’t hers. * Val’s body type is similar to a strongman (A good mixture of muscle and fat) * Gives the best damn hugs you’ll ever receive! * Val is a trained combat medic for the United States Army, she has been stationed overseas in France, though has faced discrimiation among the ranks. * She’s shy about it but Val is a pretty good singer. (For those who understand music she would be a Tenor) * Raugarous like werewolves lives in packs (family clan), though it is not uncommon to be a lone Raugarou. * Due to their regenerative healing factor Raugarous age slower allowing them to live longer lifespans. Category:La'Lune Staff